


Pay me Back Later

by friskie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, Humanstuck, im so disgusting, wow what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskie/pseuds/friskie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose meets Aradia in a bathroom. Awkward conversations ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay me Back Later

**Author's Note:**

> this is such an underrated ship i love these silly gals... writing rose's dialogue is really fun though tbh.

Rose has seen Aradia twice. Once, when she was going into the bathroom to pee, and the second time when she was going to fix her lipstick. In Rose's head, she was a decently attractive lady who looked the slightest bit uncomfortable. Rose spoke to her on her way out the second time.

“Are you alright?” she said softly, out of characterly not wanting to embarrass the long haired lady. Aradia, taking in that someone finally noticed her after all this time, shook her head.

“I have an.. issue...” she trailed off. Slightly intrigued by this girl's problem at hand, she arched an eyebrow to signal Aradia to continue.

“I need 50¢, but no one will lend me any money!” Rose nodded and brought out her wallet.

“I have change, but I would like to know first to what cause I am oh so generously donating to.” Aradia mumbled something incoherent and embarrassedly kicked the tiled bathroom floor.

“I am going to need you to speak up, you realize.”

“I need a tampon from the machine,” she said louder, forcing a hopeless laugh.

“That's it? I must say I am slightly disappointed. You got me all excited for this.” Rose dropped four quarters in Aradia's hand. When she went to protest that it was too much, Rose just smirked and started walking out. Before she could make it out of the bathroom, Aradia awkwardly waddled over and pleaded.

“Don't leave so soon, I'll repay you when I'm done!” Rose shook her head.

“I know you will, don't worry." and she walked out, leaving Aradia concerned and bloody.


End file.
